


深蓝（二）

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	深蓝（二）

金道英到后半夜就趴在桌子上睡了过去，郑在玹脱下外套给他盖着，自己一个人坐在监控台前工作。过一会儿又忍不住偏头看他一眼，后悔自己的冲动，让他睡都睡不舒服。  
天微亮时，郑在玹才扶着金道英离开了中控室，道英半醒不醒的，半个身体都瘫在郑在玹身上。郑在玹认命地充当人体拐杖，尽职尽责地支撑着他。  
金廷祐在新宿舍睡得不安稳，从凌晨到早上一直在迷迷糊糊地做着梦。  
他梦到一望无际的蓝色海洋，白色的印有国旗的科考船，还有船上水池里像海豚一样表演节目逗小孩子开心的蓝尾人鱼。  
他感觉自己也在水里，双腿灵活也有力，微凉的海水沾湿他的发尾，出水时，水滴沿着脸颊滑落，又被小人鱼轻轻拭去。  
然后他的小腿开始刺痛，硬生生地把他痛醒。  
睁开眼睛时，阳光正好照进房间，金廷祐觉得自己浑身上下干得不行，和梦中被水温柔包裹的感觉形成强烈的对比。他平躺在床上，看着天花板，一遍又一遍地加强回忆，害怕忘记梦里的内容。  
他竟然开始相信黄旭熙，或者说，在他内心深处根本不曾怀疑。  
闹钟响到第三遍的时候金廷祐才回过神，他心里一紧，麻利地爬起来猛灌了一大杯水，然后穿衣服洗漱出门。  
实习第一天就差点迟到，金廷祐急匆匆地跑去中控室，还没把气喘匀，就发现眼前的两个背影似乎不太对。  
听到实习生跑进来的动静，钱锟和李永钦一起转身。金廷祐认出了钱锟，是和道英一起面试他的学长，但没见过李永钦。  
钱锟温和地笑笑，把金廷祐介绍给李永钦认识。李永钦手里拿着一杯咖啡，饶有兴致地盯着这个新来的实习生看。  
“小美人，你吃早饭了吗？”  
被矮自己半个头的前辈称为“小美人”，金廷祐有点无所适从。  
“小，小美人？”  
李永钦点头：“长得好漂亮呀。”  
金廷祐不敢反驳，心想小美人就小美人吧，一个新昵称而已。他看了一圈没见到昨天的两个学长，觉得有点奇怪。  
“在玹哥和道英哥呢？”  
“他俩熬了一晚，回去睡了。”  
“这样啊。”  
金廷祐想到自己昨晚心安理得地睡了那么久，有些愧疚，钱锟看出来了，安慰他说：“拉拉一直是他俩负责照顾的，你刚来，也帮不上什么忙。”  
确实没帮上忙，连撮合交配都失败了，金廷祐尴尬地移开视线。  
李永钦把自己没吃的面包塞给金廷祐，说赶紧吃完，然后带上你的电脑跟我去做晨检。  
同组的哥哥们人都很好的样子，金廷祐心里偷偷开心了一下，撕开包装袋三两口就把面包吃完了。  
“……这进食速度，堪比Lucas呀，小美人，你的行动力和脸蛋真不符。”  
金廷祐难为情地笑笑，说在学校习惯了。  
李永钦笑而不答，转身去监控台调出每条人鱼的监控和数据。  
调到Lucas时金廷祐心情复杂，他看到蓝尾人鱼就像昨天一样无聊地游来游去，不知道为什么显得有些孤寂。  
“Lucas体温和激素水平都上升了。 ”钱锟眼睛紧盯着画面左上方的指标，眉头皱了起来。  
“上升就……等等，幅度有点大了。”  
“重点监控。”  
钱锟和李永钦熟练地操作着中控室里的设备，金廷祐默默观察学习。听到他们说Lucas的身体有变化，心脏骤然一缩，紧张起来。  
“是因为拉拉吗？”钱锟问。  
“不可能，你看他哪次因为雌性发情受影响了。”  
“也是，等在玹他们回来再说吧。”  
放在平常，人鱼体温的变化不会引起太多注意。但最近是他们的交配季，一点点体温上升都值得关注。李永钦一想到万年性冷淡的蓝尾人鱼可能要第一次发/情，就抑制不住自己的兴奋。  
金廷祐却紧张得不行。他被安排了记录数据的工作，一整天都在盯Lucas的各项指标变化，看到他体温没有继续上升，才松了口气。  
下午，郑在玹和金道英回到了中控室。李永钦眼睛很尖，放下手中的工作过去笑嘻嘻地调侃他俩。  
“哎呦，我们在玹的脖子是怎么了，被兔子咬了吗？”  
“道英热不热，怎么突然穿起了高领T恤？”  
金道英嘴角抽搐了一下，脸迅速变红，口中说出的话却不输气势。  
“你管得着吗你！”  
郑在玹看着道英宠溺地笑，任由他俩在本该严谨的工作地互嘲打闹，自己径直走向金廷祐所在的监测屏，开始投入工作。  
“Lucas情况怎么样？”  
金廷祐把自己的平板给郑在玹看，一五一十地报告了一天的观察结果。郑在玹看完没什么反应，让金廷祐跟他去水池实地观察。  
蓝尾人鱼的专属水池是露天的，周围的造景很自然，礁石和椰树错落有致地分布，像真正的海滩一样。  
黄旭熙今天没有去A区，他坐在自己池边的平坦岩石上晒太阳，漂亮的鱼尾轻轻撩拨着水面，把平静的海水拨出一圈一圈的涟漪。听到来人的声音，他转头看向门口。  
不知道是不是金廷祐的错觉，他觉得蓝尾人鱼发出的“廷祐”两个字越来越接近人声。  
郑在玹站在原地若有所思，看那尾活泼的人鱼滑落入水，又很快游到他们脚下。  
“Lucas，昨晚睡得好吗？”  
人鱼没有理会郑在玹的问候，亮闪闪的眼睛只盯着金廷祐看，他想用潮湿的手去摸金廷祐的脚腕，但又怕蹭湿他的鞋，最后还是犹豫地收回了手。  
真是难得这么乖……  
郑在玹和金道英每次来看他，都要做好被溅一身水的心理准备，现在看他这样乖不得不惊讶。  
“Lucas喜欢你呢。”  
“嗯……”  
“你来做检查吧，流程和注意事项都在电脑里，我去看看拉拉。”  
“哎？”  
金廷祐还没有做好和黄旭熙独处的准备，听郑在玹这么一说慌张起来，他想拒绝，却一时想不出理由。  
看到自动门开了又合，黄旭熙没忍住伸手扯了一下金廷祐的裤脚，金廷祐认命地在他面前跪坐下来。  
“伸手。”金廷祐说。  
人鱼乖乖地伸手出来，让金廷祐替他戴上那个冰冷的铁环。  
“啪嗒”一声，检测环扣在黄旭熙的手腕上，金廷祐没来得及收回手，就被黄旭熙反手握住，十指相扣。微凉的触感却带来过电一样的刺激，金廷祐的手开始发热，像野火蔓延，迅速遍及全身。他慌忙甩开黄旭熙的手。  
“你干什么？”  
“廷祐晚上都没有来看我。”  
“我为什么要来看你。”  
“……”  
凭借优越的外形和饲养员的独宠，黄旭熙在海洋基地几乎是小霸王一样的存在。可金廷祐三两句话，就能让原本自信满满的他吃瘪。  
“对不起，我总是忘了你现在不记得我。”  
人鱼心情低落地让身体往下沉，最后只露出一双深邃的眼眸，和湿哒哒的黑发，一副小可怜样。  
金廷祐心里忽然像被针扎了一样疼，他鬼使神差地伸手轻轻触碰了一下黄旭熙的头顶，说我也对不起。  
黄旭熙顶着金廷祐的手又浮了起来，他问你对不起什么。  
金廷祐说我不知道，或许我真的忘了什么重要的东西。  
黄旭熙不回应，他把自己手腕上的小显示屏递给金廷祐看，示意说我体温又上升了。  
金廷祐吓出了冷汗，他往后仰了一下，不敢再去碰黄旭熙。  
足底刺痛的感觉又来了，金廷祐感觉到自己的小腿在发热发烫，皮肤干疼起来，呼吸也在加快，直到快要窒息。  
黄旭熙着急地叫他的名字，问他怎么了，他不知所措地摇着头，手揪住自己的领口，大口大口地喘着气。  
如果他和父亲长期生活过，一定会知道自己这是渴水的表现。  
蓝尾人鱼反应过来了，他没时间犹豫，抓住金廷祐细白的脚腕子就把他带进了水里。  
突然落水的感觉很不好，金廷祐那一瞬间恐慌到了极点，但黄旭熙没让他呛到，稳稳地抱住他让他浮在了水面。  
温柔的水抚慰了金廷祐，他的皮肤干疼得到了缓解，但小腿刺痛和身体发热似乎更严重了。人鱼的身体很凉，金廷祐不由自主地靠过去，贪婪地传递着自己身上的热量。  
黄旭熙僵住了，一动也不敢动，他明显地感觉到自己的变化，虽然比起人类来说他的身体还是很凉，但他知道自己的体温真的在不正常地越升。  
“廷祐……”  
“Cas呀。”  
黄旭熙感觉有点晕眩了，他捏起金廷祐的下巴，想要确认些什么，却失望地发现他的眼神不是清明的。  
“你认识我吗？”  
“Cas。”  
“那你是谁呢？”  
“我……不知道。”  
这算什么呢，难道只有在渴水发作的时候才勉强想起一些什么。  
蓝尾人鱼难过地用自己的鱼尾托起自己想念了很久的人，等待他缓过身体上的这一阵痛楚，其他的什么都不敢做。  
过了十几分钟，金廷祐才从半梦半醒的状态抽离，他好像又看到了那个船上的水池，还感觉到鱼尾轻拍小腿的温柔。  
等到睁开眼睛，他发现这都不是梦，他真的在水里，而湿滑的鱼尾也真的托着他的身体。  
一瞬间恐慌加剧，金廷祐挣脱黄旭熙的怀抱，拼命游向岸边，头也不回地爬起来跑了出去。  
黄旭熙没有追，如果要追的话，金廷祐那双长腿游不过孟加拉湾人鱼的鱼尾。他只是失望地沉默着转身潜回水下，连晒太阳都没了心情。  
浑身湿透的实习生没有回中控室，他偷偷回到宿舍，给郑在玹打了个电话请假。郑在玹问他怎么了，他只说生病了，郑在玹让他好好休息，他说好的。  
此时的中控室。  
李永钦看到Lucas最后直接放弃了共感，开始用语言和金廷祐交流，惊得说不出话。他回头想问金道英，发现他也是一脸惊讶。  
郑在玹接了电话回来，说金廷祐请假理由是生病，观看了全程的李永钦忍不住说：“这孩子是不是傻的，不知道那边也有监控吗？”  
金道英护短护得紧，自己招进来的直系师弟哪能被人说傻，他果断回击：“可不是生病了吗？我看就是惊恐症发作，之前他去A区也有点紧张的。”  
“谁第一次去A区不紧张……”  
“不是。”  
李永钦一句话没说完就被郑在玹无情地打断，他还想分辨两句，就听郑在玹又说：“不是惊恐症发作。”  
……反驳金道英为什么要打断我李永钦的发言？真的是好气，情侣真了不起。  
平常李永钦和金道英的互怼郑在玹是不参与的，但只要郑在玹一参与，就总能和金道英一唱一和把李永钦气个半死。  
“不是惊恐发作是什么？”  
金道英也迷惑了，他现在想起金廷祐将近窒息的样子还觉得心有余悸。  
郑在玹揉了一下眉心，问他们有没有听过渴水症。  
“渴水症？人鱼病？”  
“对，人们也叫它人鱼病。”  
“天哪，我们捡到活标本了。”  
李永钦又兴奋了，金道英连忙阻止他危险的想法。  
“别动我师弟，你这个老巫师。”  
“叫谁老巫师呢你真是。”  
“叫你呢，总想给Lucas吃奇怪的药的老巫师。”  
“呀金道英……”  
看着这俩比自己大一岁的哥哥又互掐起来，郑在玹无语地离开了战场。金道英这时候嘴皮子够利索，并不需要自己帮忙的样子。郑在玹默默地走开，继续分析投放在大屏上的Lucas的各项数据。  
在幼稚的争论中，他们暂时忘记了最初的那个问题，人鱼，会说人类的语言吗。  
郑在玹对自己的过往认知产生了怀疑。  
另一边的实习生宿舍。  
金廷祐还没知道自己奇怪的举动已经被拍了下来，他一遍遍回忆自己这两天的经历，怎么想都觉得很不可思议。  
他洗完澡躺在床上，一趟就是一个下午，期间迷迷糊糊地睡着了，到傍晚才被饿醒。  
金道英给他打电话，问他要不要一起去吃饭，他刚想答应，又发现自己身体沉重得很，像吃了水的棉花，重得根本起不来床。  
“不去了，道英哥，我好像病得很严重，头有点晕。”他把手机压在枕头旁边说。  
金道英似乎早就知道会得到这个答案，说那你好好休息，我待会儿给你带饭回去。  
金廷祐在被子里闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
结果金道英并没有给廷祐带饭，他和郑在玹才吃了一半，就被钱锟一个电话叫了出去，说是隔壁市发现有野生金尾人鱼受伤搁浅，急需救助，于是两个人果断放下筷子，迅速地驱车去现场。  
一直躺到晚上，金廷祐发现自己的身体开始发烫，手脚酥软无力，小腿的刺痛再度袭来。他勉强撑起来给自己倒了一大杯水喝，缓解了没到多久，又难受起来。  
残存的理智让金廷祐知道他现在应该给基地的医务组打电话，但他刚来，还没来得及存医生的号码。他打给金道英想请他帮忙，却没有打通。  
金廷祐突然觉得很绝望，有种屋漏偏逢连夜雨的无力感。他很想就那样躺下硬捱到第二天，但又很害怕情况会更糟糕，这种未知的恐惧压制着他，让他决定克服晕眩感，出门找医生救命。  
真的是需要救命了，金廷祐浑浑噩噩地想。有那么一瞬间，他的腿疼得像要断掉。更陌生的体验来自不知名的空虚感，他惊恐于自己脑海中不断出现的，对冰凉又温柔的蓝色鱼尾的渴望。  
夜间的海洋基地一片寂静，只有走廊上蓝色的夜灯在幽幽地发着光。  
金廷祐凭着记忆去找基地内部的小医院，路上走得摇摇晃晃，不知道栽倒了多少次。  
身体越发不受控制了，空虚感到了某个节点，突然开始成倍地爆发。金廷祐热得脑子发蒙，奇怪的火烧火燎感从尾椎上升至喉咙，干得他以为自己下一秒就要脱水而死。  
水，他需要很多的水。医生救不了他，他知道谁能救他。  
现下的一切行为都是遵循本能。整个海洋基地，金廷祐能找到成片水的地方只有一个。  
他不肯承认，除了水池，他还渴望别的东西。  
共感早就展开了，黄旭熙从下午开始焦躁不安，他曾经尝试撞开自动门逃出去找金廷祐，但失败了。整个晚上，他急得在水池里游来游去，明知道金廷祐遇到了麻烦，却无能为力。  
当金廷祐踉踉跄跄地出现在水池边时，蓝尾人鱼像一支射出的箭，以最快的速度赶到他身边。  
“廷祐，还好吗？”  
“我……”  
“乖，我能帮你，你听我说。”  
“嗯。”  
最后那一声鼻音，已经隐约带上了哭腔。  
黄旭熙比金廷祐更清楚他现在的情况，也不指望能问出什么，他冷静地把郑在玹的权限密码告诉金廷祐，让他用权限把监控关掉。  
强撑着做完这些金廷祐是真的没剩力气了，他几乎是摔下水的，像是笃定了黄旭熙会接住他一样，金廷祐软着身体，接受海水的包裹，也接受蓝尾人鱼的拥抱。


End file.
